


a cross between a curse and a prayer

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4363688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of a long day, Joe comes home to Caitlin in one of his shirts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a cross between a curse and a prayer

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: kink  
> Prompt: http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/638690.html?thread=86983650#t86983650  
> author's choice, any rare pair, one wearing the other's (larger/looser) clothes

Caitlin hums absentmindedly to herself as she runs a brush through her mostly dry but still a little damp hair, smiling as the bedroom door opens and Joe comes in. "You're home," she says, smiling as her eyes meet his in the mirror and he nods, rubs a hand over his face. She recognises the gesture, as well as the slump of his shoulders, knows what that means. "Rough day?"

"Yeah." The word comes out as a sigh. Then he drops his hand to his side, shakes his head and looks, really looks, at her. 

That's when he smiles. 

Not just any smile either. Oh no. This smile is the slow smile that he smiles when they are alone, most often when they are alone here. The one that she's still getting used to, the one that makes her shiver with its promise. 

"Damn," he breathes and she grins, lays down the hairbrush on the dresser. 

"I came out of the shower and realised I didn't have any clean clothes here," she tells him, turning to face him, one hand pulling at the collar of the shirt she's wearing. One of his, it's enormous on her frame: the hem falls to her knees and she's had to roll up the sleeves a ridiculous amount. She's only done up a couple of buttons near her breasts and the shirt moves as she walks towards him, putting an extra swing in her hips to make it move even more and let him see exactly what she's not wearing underneath. "I didn't think you'd mind."

He doesn't speak but his hands move to her shoulders and around, slide down the edges of the shirt, over the buttons and buttonholes. He flicks the two closed ones open but doesn't move his hands underneath, instead lets them move all the way down the front of the shirt before he slips them under the hem, finally coming to rest on the smooth skin of her hips. 

"Damn," he says again and the way he utters it is a cross between a curse and a prayer. 

She feels a grin spreading across her face: she'd thought he would like the visual but speechlessness is even better than she'd dared hope for. "I can take it off, if you like..." 

She lets her voice trail off but the tease galvanises him into action. He pulls her closer to him, close enough that she can feel the effect she's having on him as he walks her back towards the bed. "No," he says. "Let's leave it on."  
 


End file.
